


and I walk alone.

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly





	and I walk alone.

It is the day after parent's week, we finally told her mom about us. The problem is that, she doesn’t accept it. She Can't. That leaves the one you love and the one that basically raised you, fighting through the door. " You can't do this to me kurumu, too her! I don't care about what you feel about this subject! She has been your friend, part of my family, since you were five. She has been basically my other daughter since you guys came through that front door. you, wh- pl-....Please, You can't do this to her, you can't hurt her like this." My eyes widen as I hear her sob the last part. My heart broke a little, hearing her say that. What did she think mu was going to do to me? I decide to stop listening when all I got was silence from the wooden door. I decided to walk around a bit,cool down as they.. work it out. As I walk off the last stone step onto the forest path I look up and realized it was a full moon. I wonder if everyone looks up at the night sky when they're stressed...  
-Kurumu's P.O.V-  
"you can't hurt her like this" She whispers her hands crossed over her chest. I can see the tears falling from her eyes. Wh-why does she think i'm going to hurt her? I look down at my feet for a moment before finally getting the courage to ask about the elephant in the room “Why do you think i'm going to hurt her?" I hear he stiffen. She lifts my chin up with the tips of her fingers, forces me to look at her. I can't stand that look, a sad smile, mixed with the pity. I try to look away but she forces me to keep focused on her " You really don't get it." Her tone is laced with sadness. what am I not getting? " you're a succubus, actually that’s the obvious part, the part I really need to know is, that if you do anything with her, you'll turn her into a mindless zombie. After that there is no turning her back, she will never be the same." She looks at me for a moment waiting for me to respond. I-I don't know what to say to th- " we can just go without doing anything! It would be easy it jus-" she just shook her head at that, she looked at me like I was stupid for even suggesting "I repeat you're a succubus, If you never do anything, you'll die..." she trails off after that, noticing my tears. She lets go of my chin and turns around, making an effort not to look at me, wrapping her arms around herself " why me?" I whisper both not getting and not expecting an answer to that question. " what do we do?" I look at her with expectancy of her to fix it all like she used to. Like she always does. She leaned in and whispered in my ear not wanting me to see her face as she says it. " We have to make sure she can't remember any of this, you or me." but I guess that's just a dream.   
-Your P.O.V-   
I wake up on the floor of a forest. How did I get here? I sit up when I hear a rustle from my left. So many questions, and no answers, who is that girl? why is she wearing a witch hat? Does she know why i'm here? One way to find out. I stand up, only to fall down again from dizziness. When I look up I have a sudden thought.....kurumu. where is she? As soon as it was, it was gone. I finally got enough energy to stand up. By that point the girl was already gone.. was that who I was thinking about? Beside the point. I have to find a way out of here. I look around for a bit before I find a path. It goes to the end! boo-yah! I reach the end but I hear something. Wait is that singing? As I walk out I hear a women with the most beautiful voice " And I find out that I'm destined to walk alone, forever" I feel a tear going down my chin, but why?


End file.
